Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a method of checking at least two devices for influencing the temperature in the cooking space of a baking oven, the devices being activated, and to a corresponding baking oven with at least two devices for influencing the temperature in the cooking space, with a control unit and with a temperature sensor for regulating the temperature in the cooking space, for which purpose the control unit is connected to the devices and the temperature sensor.
A general checking device and a general method of checking are disclosed in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 198 35 622 A1, which describes a household appliance with at least two electrical heating elements and a resistance monitoring unit, which monitors the electrical resistance value while the heating element is switched on. In dependence on the actual resistance value of the heating element, a signal is automatically generated.
The prior art method and device are relatively complex because an electrical resistance has to be provided and, moreover, the actual value of the resistance has to be monitored and evaluated.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method of checking a device for influencing the temperature in the cooking space of a baking oven and corresponding baking oven that overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and that is of a more simple construction and less costly to produce.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of checking at least two devices for influencing the temperature of a cooking space of a baking oven, including the steps of activating the devices in a test mode for a predetermined testing time, measuring the temperature in the cooking space of the baking oven, comparing the measured temperature with an associated comparison value, and generating a signal dependent upon a result of the comparison.
An advantage of the invention is that the at least two devices for influencing the temperature in the cooking space of a baking oven are operated in a test mode for a predetermined testing time and the temperature produced by the devices is measured and, in dependence on the value of the measured temperature, a signal is generated. As such, a temperature sensor that is usually present in any case for regulating the temperature of the cooking space can be used additionally for monitoring the functional capability of a number of devices, in particular, heating devices.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the temperature difference that is produced by the activation of the device during the testing time is ascertained. Depending on the value of the temperature difference, a signal is generated. The temperature difference represents a more precise value for checking the correct functioning of the device because any influencing brought about by the ambient temperature is largely avoided in this way.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, a number of devices that are integrated in the baking oven are checked one after the other for correct functioning. Such a procedure offers the advantage that all the devices of the baking oven are checked in a single test mode and, consequently, a statement on correct functioning of the household appliance can be made.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, there are provided the steps of activating a number of the devices one after another over predetermined testing times, comparing each measured temperature with an associated comparison value, and generating a signal dependent upon a result of each comparison.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, there are provided the steps of activating the devices one after another over predetermined testing times, comparing at least one of each measured temperature and each temperature difference with comparison values, and generating a signal dependent upon a result of each comparison.
In accordance with yet another mode of the invention, there are provided the steps of activating the devices one after another over predetermined testing times, comparing at least one of each measured temperature and each temperature difference with the respective associated comparison value, and generating a signal dependent upon a result of each comparison.
In accordance with yet a further mode of the invention, the device is automatically checked at predetermined points in time or in predetermined operating states of the baking oven. Such a procedure offers the advantage that the checking of the device takes place continuously and independently of the input of an operator. As such, it is ensured that a malfunction of the baking oven is detected independently of the input by an operator.
In accordance with yet an added mode of the invention, the method is started through a data line from a central station at a remote location. As such, a remote diagnosis of the household appliance can be carried out. An advantageous development of the invention resides in the face that, during a normal operating mode of the baking oven, whether or not the temperature rise for this operating mode lies in a predetermined, characteristic range is monitored. If the rise is not in the range, the method of checking the device is started to characterize the fault more precisely.
In accordance with yet an additional mode of the invention, there is provided the step of waiting for a predetermined waiting time between the activation of two of the devices.
In accordance with again another mode of the invention, there is provided the step of utilizing the signal at least one of for indication of a fault and for diagnosis.
In accordance with again a further mode of the invention, there are provided the steps of operating one of the devices in a normal operating mode, measuring a temperature produced by the one device and comparing the measured temperature with a comparison value, and starting a test mode and checking the one device dependent upon a result of the comparison.
In accordance with again an added mode of the invention, there are provided the steps of respectively operating each one of the devices in a normal operating mode, measuring a temperature produced by each of the devices and comparing each measured temperature with a respective comparison value, and starting a test mode and checking the respective one of the devices dependent upon a result of each comparison.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a baking oven, including a housing defining a cooking space, at least two devices for influencing a temperature in the cooking space, a temperature sensor for regulating the temperature in the cooking space, a control unit for regulating the temperature in the cooking space, the control unit connected to the at least two devices and to the temperature sensor, and the control unit programmed to activate the at least two devices during a testing time, measure the temperature of the cooking space in the testing time through the temperature sensor, compare the measured temperature with a given comparison value, and generating a signal dependent upon a result of the comparison.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the control unit is programmed to ascertain a temperature difference produced by an activation of one of the at least two devices during the testing time, compare the ascertained temperature difference with a second given comparison value, and generate a signal dependent upon a result of the comparison. Preferably, the second given comparison value is the given comparison value.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the control unit is programmed to ascertain a temperature difference produced by an activation of each of the at least two devices during the testing time, compare the ascertained temperature difference with a respective one of a plurality of given comparison values, and generate a signal dependent upon a result of the comparison.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the at least two devices is a plurality of devices and the control unit is programmed to activate each of the devices one after another for a respective testing time, and after each respective testing time at least one of measure the temperature and ascertain the temperature difference produced by the activation of a respective one of the devices and generate a signal dependent upon a value of at least one of the measured temperature and the ascertained temperature difference.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, at least one of the devices is a heating unit and/or a cooling unit. Preferably, the cooling unit is a blower.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method of checking a device for influencing the temperature in the cooking space of a baking oven and corresponding baking oven, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.